


Touch 2: Byers

by rsadelle



Series: Touch [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-18
Updated: 1999-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Touch 1: Langly. Still not enough Langly/Byers fic out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch 2: Byers

**Author's Note:**

> I am now a devoted L/B shipper and I'm hoping this will inspire more L/B fic. Maybe it'll spark an idea or someone will think, "Hey! I could do that!"

I woke up to the feeling of a deliciously warm, wet sensation on my cock. I looked down to see that wonderful blond head bent over me. I reached down to thread my fingers through his hair as he continued that wonderfully sweet torture. He pulled his head up and worked his way up my body, kissing and licking. He paused to tease my nipples into hardness. He moved up farther and captured my mouth with his. It was a slow, gentle kiss and he pulled away as I tried to pull him closer to me.

"No. Let me do this. Please." I'd never heard his voice take on that breathy demanding quality before. I wanted to hear it again. I lay back to let him do what he wanted and watched his pupils dilate with passion.

He reached past me to grab the lube. I watched him squirt some onto his fingers. He thrust a finger up into his own body. I saw the moment when he found that spot that made him writhe. I watched him moan as he pulled his fingers out. And, God, he made me hot. He squeezed out more lube and caressed me with it. He lifted up and sat down onto me, hissing as his heat engulfed me.

I tried to thrust up, but he wouldn't let me. He guided my hands to his cock, then set his own pace. I wanted so much to thrust into him harder, faster, but he just kept moving in his own time, his own rhythm until I could stand it no more, and I came, gasping out his name. My fingers tightened on him and he came, spurting over me. He leaned down to capture my mouth in another one of his long, luxurious kisses.

I took him again in the shower. He was still slick from the lube and my semen, so I turned him against the wall and pressed myself into him. He leaned back toward me as I twisted his nipples and roughly stroked his cock. And when he came, it was almost soundless, as if he knew what I was doing and didn't want his sounds to pull me out of my solitude.

He stayed close to me for the rest of the weekend. He curled against me as we watched TV, brushed his fingers across my arm as he leaned over me to see what I'd hacked into, pushed his body closer if I tried to move away as we slept. And, of course, we had sex. Whenever I wanted him, I just pulled at him and he came, to whatever I wanted to do to him. Oh, he wanted it too, but after that first morning, he didn't initiate it.

I found him on Sunday afternoon staring into the bathroom mirror. He'd gone to clean up and after he hadn't come back for too long a time, I went to see what he was doing. His head was tipped to one side. He was looking at the spot on his neck where I'd marked him that first night. I looked at the dark spot on his otherwise pale skin and realized I'd come back to that spot a lot more than I'd thought. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." He leaned back against me, baring his neck to both our eyes.

"No. You own me. This just proves it." His voice was soft and forceful and incredibly sexy and I drew in my breath sharply.

"I guess I do," I murmured into his throat.

His glow disappeared when Frohike got back. I'd seen the sharp glance Mel threw at his neck, but he didn't say anything and Langly just pulled back into himself.

Things were almost normal until we all settled in to watch Outer Limits. Langly hadn't touched me all evening and I was surprised to realize how much I missed it. He looked like he wanted to sit with me, but wasn't sure if it would be okay with Mel there. I reached up and caught his hand to pull him down to me. He looked startled for a moment, then his face lit up into a smile. I could feel the warmth of his happiness spread through me as he curled into my side. I exchanged a glance with Mel over his head. He looked considering, but seemed content to let whatever he was thinking go as we relaxed into our usual Sunday night routine.


End file.
